Metal Gear Solid Zephyr Gear
by SeraGuard
Summary: first time for everything and i love metal gear solid...so this is based after the events of mgs2
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya all, this is the first time I have done this kinda thing for fan fition, so be nice and I hope you like '…p.s. it will get a lot better**_

****

**_ tactical espionage action_**

**_ Metal Gear Solid_**

**_ Zephyr Gear_**

__

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Sins of Snake**_

The night was cold and windy in the vast rainforest of Asia, a distant sound could be heard crossing the sky…it was a pure black chopper.

Inside the chopper was three men, the first one was at the cockpit piloting the chopper while the other two were sitting on a metal bench at the back of the chopper.

"ok guys, you ready?" said the pilot with enthusiasm

"yeah" came the second voice

"……yeah" mumbled the third

The pilot pressed a switch on the dash board as he got up to talk to the two males

"right I have engaged autopilot for now so I can give you a briefing"

"heh…about time" sighed the second voice

"ok…remember Arsenal Gear?" said the pilot

The third man looked at him then said

"you mean that big coffin…yeah I remember that"

he then reached into his pocket, grabbing a pack of cigs placing a lit one in his mouth as he watched the pilot continue

"yes well…we have a new threat….after the events of the Big Shell, Ocelot escaped with the blue prints of Arsenal Gear"

"not much good though is it?" the second sounded intrigued

"that's the point…Ocelot has redesigned the blue prints…and made a improved version he has named Zephyr Gear….this new model is unconfirmed at the moment and that's were you come in"

"huh?" the third man continued to smoke

"what do we do?" the second jumped in

"well….I received information from a reliable source that the documents and blue prints for Zephyr Gear are all there on one disk, your to infiltrate the complex were I'm taking you and get that disk!"

"so is it a fast rope decent to the complex?" the third man said in a gruff voice

"err?….no….I'm sorry but that's still too much time to get down so your gonna just do a fast decent"

The second one stood up "how fast is fast?"

The pilot paused for a moment then raised one hand to adjust his glasses then said

"let's just say you won't need a parachute"

"so we got to jumped straight down..aww man" the second looked to the third

"heh you scared?"

"hah not likely….so what, is Ocelot by himself this time?"

"no….there is a new group called The Sins of Snake"

The third man said in his deep gruff voice

"Hal…I take it Snake is not a mere coincidence"

Hal nodded gravely

"that's why you and Jack need to go"

"but I still think he is a rookie" said the third with his rough voice

"HEY! I am here you know!" Jack glared at both of them

"your still a rookie kid"

"I am not., I have done US Army Force XXI tests and hundreds of VR training missions "

The third man shook his head then placed a hand through dark brown hair

"VR and reality are not the same, I thought I told you that"

"tch …fine then" Jack looked away

"now Dave he is your partner no matter what you think so work together, and that goes for you to Jack" Hal raised an eyebrow at both of them

"well as I should have said….The Sins of Snake have no details on them but they too are on that disk so Dave don't screw this up"

"as if I do" Dave looked out of the choppers window

"there is one more thing before you go" Hal put his hand onto his chin as if to think of the right words to say

"what is it" Dave said gruffly

"Liquid has found a new host"

"WHAT!"

"Yes more intelligence has said Ocelot removed Liquids arm into a clone of Liquid himself, like they did to you and Big boss"

"damn" Dave clenched his fist

"and that's not the end of it Ocelot has the arm of Solidus Snake instead now"

"Solidus..can he do the same thing like liquid did?" Jack looked shocked

"I think that was a one off, but who knows, they and Dave are of the same DNA so maybe it was Liquids Genes that made him posses Ocelot"

Dave stood up replying gruffly "so how far to the complex?"

Hal realised he had not checked so he went back to the cockpit

"were close…get ready and open the back"

Jack opened the hatch which open the back of the chopper

Both of them held onto a rail as they looked down at the rainforest

"ohh my frequency is 140.96...and we will have to use our code names now so we don't get intercepted"

"ok …just tell me when me and Raiden can jump ,Otacon" Dave shouted over to Hal

"will do"

Otacon flipped the switch again to take it of auto pilot

"jump when you see the base"

"yeah we got you" nodded Raiden

Dave stopped looking out of the chopper to put a bandanna on

"here"

Dave threw Raiden a gun

"were using tranquillisers for now ok" he said roughly

"gotcha"

Dave walked back to the exit to see the forest change to a base

"snake don't screw it up" said Raiden

"it won't be me rookie"

Both jumped of the chopper at the same time to land on the complex with a great thud

"huh" came a distant voice

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard drawing near

"!…quick hide behind these crates" whispered Snake

They both darted to the crates, crouching low to see the enemy drawing nearer

"what….that thing…fire!" came the new voices

They fired their riffles at the chopper which swerved out of the way, retreating back to the forest

"….their going to report this!" whispered Raiden holding his tranquilliser gun

"yeah….then lets shoot them" Snake aimed his gun

Raiden did the same firing at the two sentries, with a yelp both sentries fall to the ground

" quick hide the bodies behind this crate" Snake whispered slowly

Both Snake and Raiden surveyed the area for more sentries before they charge straight at the ko'd ones, they were all clear as they brought the sentries back to their spot

"heh…lets do something cool" Snake grinned while Raiden nodded

CODEC-Snake, Otacon-Codec

Otacon: Snake your on  
Snake: (Raiden put his hand on his….) ? yeah i'm here

Otacon: I'm glad your safe but what are you doing?

Snake: what?

Otacon: i said what were you doing?

Snake:...what?

Otacon: what?

Snake: EXACTLY!...(distant laugh)

Otacon: Snake shut up ..and be serious

Snake:...

Otacon: so what are you doing

Snake:...

Otacon ……. oh ..SNAKE speak you are aloud to speak

Snake: damn he knew...mumbles

Otacon: snake so what were you doing and tell me the truth

Snake: (this is a classic Raiden heheh?) what! i was..i was...i was grabbing the man by the balls

Otacon: you sound like a hippie...so THE MAN is watching you

Snake: nope he is closing his eyes

Otacon: WHAT!

Snake: what?

Otacon…….:...never mind

Snake: heh

Otacon: right snake remember R.H.E.T.T.

Snake: rhett?

Otacon :yes snake rhett ha ha

Snake: i don't give a damn

Otacon: ...you said that last time...

Snake: (Raiden take a photo of it with the digicam) i know

Otacon: what?

Snake.. oh sweet jesus i know what this is

Otacon: huh?

Snake: you want me to do another fucking mission

Otacon:...your already on one!

Snake: well screw you, first it was rhett now its something like porn (project omega rescue nicotas) well heres one for you Stress Level Elimination Exercise Plan, S.L.E.E.P.

Otacon: s..l..e..? sleep!...SLEEP! snake you can't quit now, we need that disk!..whats with you?

Snake:...zzzzz...zzzzz...mumbles...LIQUID!...zzzzzz..zzzzz

Otacon: snake answer me...sigh your pissing me off

Snake: what you pissed your pants?

Otacon: what?. No i said you pissed me off..like being mad

Snake: whew. Well your already pissed your pants last time didn't you...heh

Otacon: snake shut up transmission over...bastard

Snake: (raiden…this better not get me in to much trouble )…….motherfucker

Otacon.. wait..you tell no one of fucking my step mom

Snake: hey I'm sure everyone fucked her BUT your dad so no worries asshole

Codec transmission over

"Snake….why did you just piss of Otacon?"

Snake smiled at the two sentries poses before he spoke

"heh..just getting my anger out…..but I guess I will stop now"

"good" Raiden carried on to survey the base front

"he's better than that annoying Mei Ling..that's for sure……..Lets go"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Darkness gleam**_

After ten minutes of saying sorry to Otacon, Snake and Raiden continued on the path they first saw the sentries, keeping vigilant they both sneaked stealthily passed crates so no harm would be done by visibility. They came to a halt after hearing two more voices, they peered slowly around the crates and barrels but what they saw was nothing but a dense black haze.

"that's weird" Raiden said strangely

"hmm" Snake grumbled

"I will contact Otacon if black mist is natural in this environment"

CODEC-Snake, Otacon-Codec

Snake: Otacon, tell me something

Otacon: sure what is it?

Snake: what is black mist doing here, is it natural? Its obscuring the view of two sentries

Otacon: snake I don't have anything resources that can verify that but I have never heard of black mist before….. Unless…… ! Snake I have got to go

Snake:………

Otacon: oh and Snake be careful

Codec transmission over

"well" Raiden looked over to Snake with interest

"nothing… lets just hear what they say"

Snake moved closer towards the sound to grasp an unfamiliar hissing

"how many has she done?"

The second was almost a scared voice when he spoke

"umm… she took ..s.ss..seventeen sir! I was the only one who escaped it"

"you fool I don't care if you escaped"

With that the sound of pushed wind came from there with the crys of the second man then finally no less the sound of bone shattering.

Snake looked back to see Raidens jaw drop and his eyes widen. Snake looked back at the scene to notice the black mist had gone and a pair of feet could be seen in the distance, the rest of the body hidden behind more barrels.

"hmm why so scared?" Snake looked to Raiden with a bemused look

"what! You never saw what happened once the mist faded?" Raiden was white

"what happened?"

"before the black haze, mist what ever it was died of, big crimson eyes gleamed through the darkness looking at us" Raiden still looked shocked

"WHAT? You mean someone saw us?…. What are you waiting for we need to move….NOW!"

Snake grabbed Raiden up and marched towards the only way they could…. Forward passed the now no black mist route. As they ran forward they notice the pair of feet and saw the limbs sliced to bits, the eyes were no more than blood and on the forehead etched into the skull was a symbol of some strange sort. They continued running on the metal floor not caring that the footsteps could be heard, the only thought snake was thinking was to get away from the scene if that other person had spotted them. They passed countless of big and small grey containers marked with on a red x on each of them but stilled they continued until they reached a helicopter marking on the floor. Snake checked the coast was clear with his gun then went to sit crouched behind a crate to regain some air. There was a long pause before they talked.

"did… did you see that body?" Raiden got a grip of himself

"…… yeah… hang on codec is coming through"

CODEC Snake, Otacon CODEC

Otacon: snake?

Snake: …. Yeah

Otacon: what happened? I could see the pulse readings going way high like Raidens

Snake: we had to run from and unknown target who has killed his own ally

Otacon: his own ally, he must be insane

Snake: yeah and that's not all, the body that we ran passed was the same kind of wounds that Vamp did to the Bravo team on Big Shell

Otacon: no..? your kidding right he died when Raiden protected ….E.E. ……damn he can't be alive. NO he can't be

Snake:…. Otacon….. Calm down

Otacon: THAT BASTARD KILLED EMMA!

Snake: get a grip it may not be him, there was something on the forehead etched into the skull plus the voice was unfamiliar

Otacon: breaths …. What was etched on the skull

Snake: a marking… a kind of symbol… like a fox with blood surrounding it

Otacon: …hmm Crimson Fox …… so he is in this?

Snake: Otacon .Crimson Fox who the hell is he…. Fox Hound?…..Gray Fox comes to mind

Otacon: no he is not from Fox Hound, no one knows were he is from but he was given the name Crimson Fox because of his cunning wit…. I.E. the Fox and Crimson is his legend. All who face him encounter crimson eyes like a darkness gleam, plus his senseless killings of blood is another reason. Crimson Fox leaves to marks on his enemies, the first being the eyes of the dead are nothing but red blood and the second being the mark of the Fox like what you saw on the forehead.

Snake: so we can't take him down with tranquilliser darts?

Otacon sigh I'm afraid not … sorry Snake your on your own on this on so if you see him just run.

Snake:…. Remind me why we don't have real guns?

Otacon: this is a stand alone covert mission if we had weapons, they could be traced so you have to find your own in the complex…. Come one im sure you know the basics of survival

Snake: yeah… kill or be killed… talk soon

Codec transmission over

Raiden looked to Snake as he surveyed the current dense scene

"don't need to tell me I heard everything…. So that's Crinsom Fox huh?"

Snake looked at him with interest, rain started to drop down.

"back in George Sears privet army …. Solidus as you know him… he had Crinsom Fox supervise the elites… but its still too hard to remember…. Besides lets get inside the building over there"

Raiden pointed to the wide concrete building just west of them, Snake in front lead them stealthily inside. Inside this new building was a split path in the centre, left and right. they both went to the left passing the corridor with ease until Raiden slipped on the floor with a loud pain as he hit the floor head first.

"IT'S THE ENEMY, OVER HERE!" came a voice around the corner

"Shit!" Snake said as he picked Raiden up

"oww.. Hmm theres one locker lets get in it"

Raiden opened the locker with a tight pull and got inside but Snake backed off

"hmmm shut it I will find my own way"

With that Raiden shut the locker and and started to breath lightly so he could not be heard. The enemy soldier came into the corridor were Raiden resided, his AK-47 pointing downwards as he moved quickly through what he thought was deserted corridor. But the soldier slipped on the floor with a loud thud, he picked himself up using his riffle for support to notice that there were wet footprints on the floor.

"huh?" came the expression from the soldier

He followed the footsteps to the locker, he raised his gun and aimed it dead center of the locker knowing someone was hiding In there.

"get out or I will shoot, do you want to live or die?"

'damn I have no choice' thought Raiden panicking

Raiden opened the locker and emerged out of it acting as casual as he could in the situation with his hands in the air. They faced each other as Raiden glared passed the AK-47 which was residing near is face.

"hah a spy, I will get something out of this" said the soldier

His clothes were not of camouflage but complete black body armour, trousers and boots yet his face was visible to show a young Caucasian man with blue eyes.

"any last works before I kill you?" he smiled feebly

Raiden hesitated but then smiled

"yeah…… goodnight"

"huh….urghhhhhh!" the soldier dropped to the floor with what seemed to be a tranquilliser dart in the back of his head

"thanks snake" Raiden said with relief

Snake was hanging upside down like a bat with his gun still pointing at the soldier, Raiden kicked the soldier to check if he was asleep then give him another kick for old time sakes. Snake was now back on ground putting his gun back into its holder.

Snake signalled for Raiden to follow him to were the soldier first came from, they emerged at a electronic door which slid open instantly so they carried on through it leading into a medium sized room full of containers and crates. The electronic door now shut with a quick swishing noise so they continued to the other exit only to see black mist at that side

"Damn! Run! Lets go back" said Raiden quickly

They ran as fast as they could to the door but a knife flew passed them hitting the control panel of the door which would now not open only making screeching noises from time to time. The black mist got thicker and bigger finally reach the entire room. In the darkness gleamed two Crimson eyes. The voice spoke in its disdain voice

"you can run but you can't hide from Fox"


End file.
